Pearl's Promise
by YuriAllDahWay
Summary: A quick drabble that takes place sometime after Episode 45, "Rose's Scabbard". Pearl decides to spend the night watching over Steven, but as she does so, she recalls the many memories she had with the boy's mother, Rose.


**AN: Another drabble to satisfy my ever-escalating muse for Steven Universe. It's such a good show, I love it. And Pearl. And Pearl x Rose. Maybe I'll make that a thing one day. Hope you enjoy.**

**Ciao. c:**

* * *

The Temple doors parted and Pearl left her room, the sound of rushing water abruptly cutting off as the door closed. It was nighttime on Earth, with the sky dark and the stars twinkling beyond the windows. The denizens of Beach City were asleep and Steven Universe was no exception. Pearl followed the soft snores of the boy, her footsteps light and graceful as she padded across the wooden floor to Steven. She couldn't help the small, relieved smile as she saw his curly hair poking out from underneath the covers.

Tiptoeing up the stairs with elegance, Pearl stood beside the bed, adjusting the covers so that Steven wasn't suffocating from his fluffy blanket. In a maternal fashion, she properly tucked the duvet under his chin. The boy rustled in his sleep, a drop of drool dribbling down his cheek. Pearl's expression morphed into slight disgust and concern. _I-is it normal for humans to salivate during their sleep...?_

Gently, Pearl sat on the edge of the boy's bed. For several minutes, she simply stared at Steven with a blank face. She took in his features, from the curly hair to the roundness of his childish face. Reaching over, she ran her fingers through his hair, a quick jolt of grief pulsing through her. The texture of his hair painfully reminded her of Rose's.

_He doesn't understand how much he reminds all of us of Rose, _Pearl thought while retracting her hand. She looked over towards the door, the pink fur of Lion being the majority of the view. Her pale eyes drifted up a bit, and she was met with the portrait of Rose. Pearl smiled, overcome with emotion. _He has inherited so much from her. The gem is only a small portion of the many gifts she gave him. _

Her eyes trailed to the ground, a numb feeling surrounding her. Pearl's mind ran through the many memories she shared with Rose. The most prominent one was the night before the battle on what was now the Strawberry Battlefield, on the Floating Cliffs. She could recall the exact conversation they had, every single word that was spoken, every gesture that the both of them made. She remembered the promise of fealty she swore to Rose's cause, and that overwhelming desire to protect the one she admired and loved. That incredible warmth that surged through her as she grasped Rose's hand, and that look of gratitude and love in her eyes was something that Pearl could never forget.

She intertwined her fingers together, trying to mimic the feeling of their hands together. Rose had trusted her, and Pearl had trusted Rose back, despite the fact the latter had hid several secrets from her. But it was all for the greater good. Rose saw everything with beauty and love, despite how hideous or disgusting it was. Flaws were something that Rose embraced. Such selflessness was something Pearl admired. Such kindness was something Pearl loved.

A drop fell on her hands. Another followed suit. Three more came, and the sixth one rolled down her cheek. Her lip trembled and her fingers shook as they held on to each other tightly. Her shoulders shook softly as she bit the inside of her cheek to muffle her sobs. "If only Rose was still here, then we would have an idea on what to do..." she mumbled.

"Pearl?" A voice asked softly. Immediately she stopped crying and looked up. She was met with the round face of Steven, concern twinkling in his eyes. Pearl wiped her tears with the back of her hands quickly.

"S-Steven, what are you doing up? Go back to sleep, you need to rest up for the mission tomorrow."

"Pearl, why're you crying?" Steven persisted, his face examining the Gem's. Pearl felt uneasy under his gaze; the expression he had on was one that Rose would use when she found Pearl crying alone.

Pearl sighed.

"I-it's nothing, Steven. Just go back to sleep-"

"Does it have anything to do with Mom-"

"Steven, I said to go back to sleep!" Her tone was crisp and sharp, just like Amethyst's whip. Steven stayed silent, his eyes wide with hurt. Pearl felt regret pool in her chest and she covered her eyes with her palm. "I-I'm sorry Steven, I'm just-"

She stopped midway as the boy wrapped his chubby arms around her lanky body. Pearl stayed very still until she gradually melted into the embrace. The warmth surrounding her was oh so nostalgic, it made her tear up again.

"I know that the Crystal Gems and Dad have been missing Mom a lot recently," Steven started, his voice shaking, "But we have to be strong. I know that times are tough, but we have to be strong! We have to protect the Earth from whatever is out there because that's what Mom would have wanted. So even though we don't know what to do..." his grip around Pearl tightened, "we have to keep on trying. For everyone, and for Mom."

Pearl closed her eyes and nodded, another tear slipping out. She sighed deeply, taking in Steven's scent. For one so small—and human, no less—she felt at ease. She hadn't felt such ease in a very, very long time.

"Yes, Steven. For the Crystal Gems...and Rose," she mumbled under her breath.

They stayed in their quiet embrace for a moment longer before Steven pulled back, meeting her light blue eyes. "Hey, Pearl, what're you doing here tonight anyways?"

Pearl blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I thought I told you I didn't want you watching me sleep anymore."

The Gem gave a nervous, shaky laugh. "Don't worry about it, Steven." She ruffled his hair lovingly, watching the boy close his eyes tightly as his hair was mussed up even more. "Just go back to sleep." With a quiet nod, he climbed back onto his bed, ducking his head back into the covers. Pearl smiled and shook her head at his antics. As she rose from his bed, a soft hand gently grabbed her wrist. She turned back to see Steven's eyes just above the edge of the blankets.

"C-can you stay here until I fall asleep, Pearl?"

The Gem gave a soft chuckle and sat on her previous spot on the bed. Once Steven closed his eyes, she began stroking his head in a comforting fashion. Eventually, his breathing slowed and she stopped. She stood up once again, but stopped short of the stairs to stare at Rose's portrait.

_I'll protect him, Rose. _She vowed, a determined look in her eyes. _I'll protect him for his sake, for ours, for Greg's..._

_And for you, Rose. For you._


End file.
